The armrest comprises an arm support that is pivotable between a nonuse position and a use position. In order to slow movement of the arm support between the nonuse position and the use position a brake is provided.
In DE 10 2010 051 699 [US 2010/0126071] an armrest with an arm support is disclosed, where a friction detent element with a sliding guide surface is provided, and a stop bolt or locking bolt slides along the surface during pivoting of the arm support. A resiliently deformable spring is provided between the friction detent element and a bearing bolt of the arm support, and the spring force leads to a frictional force between the sliding guide surface and the stop bolt or friction bolt that counteracts the pivoting movement.
DE 198 20 336 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,956] discloses an armrest that is pivotable about a pivot axis between two latching points of the supporting arrangement that delimit the pivot range. A stop moved by the armrest cooperates with the latching points. An elastic slide piece can brake the pivoting movement of the armrest and the armrest can be latched in the end position. The slide piece forms a slide track along which the stop slides. The slide track is part of a support that is formed elastically and exerts a normal force on the stop. In this way a frictional force is generated that slows movement of the armrest.